


Memories

by TypicalAccountName



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAccountName/pseuds/TypicalAccountName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron looks back on all the moments they've shared together, as he creates a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use references from both the books and the movies, so I could have as big a choice of romantic moments as possible.  
> I should warn you that this is my first fanfiction in a while, and that I'm not very experienced with writing fluff, so apologies if it's not very good.  
> But i hope you enjoy!

The train station was almost deserted, aside from a few pigeons. Ron and Hermione walked up the steps to the empty platform, Hermione dressed in a pinstripe dress suit and holding a brief case with the Ministry of Magic insignia on the side, which Ron would have carried for her if not for the bandages around both his arms.  A sound of a whistle blew in the background of an approaching train, but the noise was quickly drowned out by Hermione.

“Okay, so remember that when you send that letter you only need one stamp-“

“Yeah, okay.”

“And that you use the correct bandages for your wound, make sure they’re not those prank ones that permanently stick to you-“

“Yes, I _know._ ”

“-and the oven must be preheated, but make sure the gas is on correctly or else you’ll blow up the house-“

“Can’t I just use magic?”

“No, then the house _will_ be blown up-“

“Geez Hermione, if I’d wanted to be nagged at this much I would have moved back in with Mum.”

Hermione sighed, “Sorry, Ron, I just…well you don’t know about Muggle stuff that much-“

“Then why can’t I use magic?”

“Because we don’t want the neighbours going crazy! We should _know_ to keep magic away from muggles; we work at the Ministry of Magic for Merlin’s sake.”

Ron groaned at Hermione, “Yeah, fine, alright I get it.” He sighed.

Hermione looked at him. “Ronald, are you okay”

“Huh?” Ron glanced at her, and spotted a look of concern”

“It’s just that, well, um…usually when I nag, you just make jokes, but you’ve been acting kind of… distant lately.”

“Oh.” Said Ron, suddenly feeling guilty. There was a reason for it, for his agitation and distractedness, but he couldn’t let on. Not yet. He’d have to add to his newfound guilt by lying. “It’s just….I’m just going to miss you.”

Hermione’s face softened.  “I’m only going away for two weeks silly. And I’m fully prepared, I have all my things here” Eight years later, and that spell still astounded Ron. How was it that she was able to fit all of her stuff in that small brief case? He of course had no doubts about her safety, especially on whether she was prepared or not. Ever since they were young, out of the three of them, she’d always been the one who was prepared.

_“We wouldn’t last two days without her!”_ And here he was without her for two weeks.

It was just a routine scouting mission of course, (In a busy city, which was why Hermione refused to apparate there.) Hermione usually did the paperwork-sure sometimes her spell skills were required, but her job wasn’t the definition of danger.

That was on him and Harry. He’d known it would be like that when they signed up to be Aurorers, but it turned out to be a little more difficult than they’d thought. Harry was almost a natural, the best in the ranks (which Ron couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of) but Ron had often been injured on the job, like now for instance. This time, it hadn’t been too bad, just two broekn arms from a giant, but he’d have to be out of action for a while.

“What is this case about again?” He asked.

“A boggart, just an easy job.” She smiled “Only third year level skill required, remember?”

Of course he did. He remembered everything.

* * *

 

They’d been sat in silence for a while, Hermione checking her watch, Ron nervously glancing at his pocket. Suddenly a train appeared in the distance, heading towards the station. Hermione stood up. “Looks like my trains here.”

Ron panicked. What, it was here already? He wasn’t prepared, not at all. He didn’t know what to even say; that night of practising in front of the mirror was useless.

He glanced at the train. No matter what train it was, it still brought back the image of his first time to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts express.

_“I’m Hermione Granger. And you are?”_  
“Ron Weasley” He still had sweets stuffed in his mouth.  
She looked at him with disdain. “Pleasure.”

She was smiling at him now, in goodbye. She straightened down the creases of her skirt, the plum colour suiting her skin.

_She was wearing a floaty, lilac-coloured dress with matching high heels; her hair sleek and shiny.  
“Wow...” he said, “you look great!”_

Ron looked to the left slightly, and saw one of the men at the reception glancing at her, a little less subtly than he should have. Ron felt his ears going red slightly; _stupid guy with his stupid clip on tie_ \- no, this wasn’t the time for this. He remembered the last time he had gotten jealous.

_“Well, if you don’t like it, you know what the solution is, don’t you?”  Yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger._  
Oh yeah” He yelled back. “What’s that?”  
“Next time there’s a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!”

Yeah, that hadn’t gone too well. In fact, it had set them apart terribly for a while. No, he couldn’t ruin this. He couldn’t mess this up.

Hermione finished her self-tidying by straightening her S.P.E.W badge upon her lapel. While he was happy for her that the organisation had taken off, he never understood why nobody had thought to change the name.

_“We should tell them to get out. We can’t order them to die for us-”_  
There was a clatter as the Basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione’s arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He threw away the fangs and the broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.  
“Is this the moment?” Harry asked weakly.

He remembered that first kiss like it was yesterday. It was rushed, sloppy and panicked, considering the situation, Hermione practically leaping on him _and_ Harry’s interruption. But it was warm, and genuine, and perfect. They’d gotten better over time, he’d noticed, such as the kiss they’d shared when they’d first moved in together. It was a small house, in need of decoration, but with muggles living on either side of them magical renovation was not wise; they’d had to do it by hand. He was lucky that he’d managed to move out at all; his mum was adamant that he stay with her. He understood why of course. After the war, she didn’t want to lose any more sons.  
But the house was in the perfect spot, between his parents and Hermione’s parents. After wiping her parent’s minds, Hermione had wanted to be as close to them as possible. He remembered when she’d restored their memories; she hadn’t left their sides for a month.

Ron didn’t realise that he’d been staring at Hermione for too long. Mistaking it for concern, Hermione shook her head again. “Ron, I told you, don’t be worried. I mean really, after all the things we’ve already been through?”

While he wasn’t technically worried about _that_ , remembering the things that had happened before did twinge his stomach slightly.

_“Crucio!” Came the deranged cry, and Hermione screamed. He practically clawed at the walls for a way out. He ran straight for her to pull her away from the falling chandelier._

But then again, it wasn’t like she didn’t do the same for him

_“Oh, I’m sure you like him now that he’s all_ interesting.” _  
He could barely hear those voices as he groggily woke up.  
“He’s been _ poisoned _you daft dimbo! And for the record I’ve always found him interesting!”_  
Wait..that voice was..  
“Her…Herm….Hermione.”  
It was always like that. Same as when he was knocked off the chest board or when he was splinched. She was the first face he saw when he woke up.

And it wasn’t like she really needed his help that often.

_“You’ll pay for that Malfoy. Eat slugs!” The stupid spell backfired. After that he never wanted to see a slug again._

Or that he was any good at helping.

  
He, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, “You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask us if you don’t want to know the answer?”  
The class knew instantly that he’d gone too far. Snape advanced on him slowly, and the room held its breath.  
“Detention, Weasley.”

 “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re the best person on that team. In fact, ummm…” But he couldn’t finish that second sentence, having looked to the ground awkwardly, and Hermione didn’t catch it. She gave him one more smile, and turned towards the train. _Go on,_ Ron thought to himself _, finish the sentence, it’s the perfect segway. She’s about to leave; you won’t be able to ask her. It’s now or never. Come on, you were a Gryffindor, have a little guts. It’s not that difficult, just do it._

Her feet kept moving towards the train…

_Just do it…_

She was getting closer step by step…

_Quickly, do it, or it’ll be too late…_

She took another step forward…

_Go, on, do it…_

Her foot lifted to step onto the train-

_DO IT!_

“Hermione wait!” Ron yelled at the ground out of panic. Hermione turned quickly, looking at him with concern.

“What?” She said, looking around for any danger. “What is it?”

Ron’s head was still pointed at the ground, his ears turning red.

_It had been a split second of panic when her hand first grabbed his. They’d quickly moved away, thinking that it was just concern for Harry’s safety._

“Ronald, you’re scaring me now-“

Ron mumbled something, looking to the side, embarrassed.

“Sorry, what? I couldn’t hear that.”

Ron slowly looked up, his face as red as his ears. “You’re the best person I know!” He said, a lot louder than she’d expected. And now that he’d started, he couldn’t stop, “And you’re really smart and really kind, and…”

_She was the first one to say those three words. It was when they were lying in bed together in silence, his arm wrapped around her waist. It was dark; almost pitch black in the bedroom, but later he overheard Hermione saying to Ginny that his ears had been so red that she could have used them as a nightlight._

“-and I love spending time with you and I want to ask if you feel the same-“

_“Fine, I’ll help you with the essay.”_  
“Oh thank you so much Hermione, I tell you, if I’m ever mean to you again-“  
“I’ll know you’re back to normal.”

 “Ron, what do you mea-“

“I’ve never felt like this with anyone before and-“

_Falling asleep at Grimmauld place was not exactly a comforting spot for what had just happened. He understood why her hand reached out for his in the darkness. It was only the feel of her’s in his that allowed him to fall asleep._

“- well, okay, I’ve never really been with _anyone_ before apart from Lavend- well, you know and, um...” this was bad, he was babbling now and he almost brought up Lavender. He’d better rap this up before he completely ruined the moment.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you….if…err, that’s okay with you.”

He finally shut himself up, and now that he stood there practically out of breath, he noticed the silence that was between them. Hermione was looking at him in shock, her mouth partially hanging open. “Ron…” she managed to sputter out, “Are you…”

He couldn’t help but make a little joke to try and ease the situation, inappropriate as it was right now. “Always the tone of surprise.” He said, with a sincere smile to make sure she knew he wasn’t making fun of her.

Hermione continued to gawp at him for a moment, “Ron….I…” she decided not to speak further, and firmly closed her mouth. It was trembling slightly.

Ron finally reached into his pocket, (wincing a little with his wounds) and pulled out a small velvet pouch. Out of it, he pulled a ring; with a small oval shaped blue stone and gold framing with runes carved into it (that he didn’t understand; he hoped Hermione would). “It was my great Aunts” He explained. Hermione nodded, seemingly squinting a little. “It’s pretty old, I know, sorry, but I think I managed to polish it up pretty well. You like blue, right?” He looked at her hopefully, and to his dismay, her brown eyes were filled with tears.

_They both tumbled down as the snake leapt towards them. He shielded Hermione the best he could. If he was about to die, at least he could protect her. At least she’d be the last thing he saw._

 “Oh no, is it really that bad? I’m sorry, but I couldn’t really afford any others and mum really wanted me to give you this and I thought you’d like it and-OW!”

Hermione hit him on the head with her brief case. “You idiot!” she cried, tears falling down her cheeks. “You think I’d be put off by a ring?”

_“I heard you coming out of my pocket. Your voice.”  
“You are such an ARSE, RONALD WEASLEY!”_

 “You think after 8 years I wouldn’t want the same things you do?”

_“Come on, you’ll like it!”_  
“I don’t know… I mean what kind of name is the Breakfast Club? Why are muggle story names so weird?”  
She rolled her eyes, “Just give it a chance; I know you’ll love it.”  
“Hmpf. We’ll see about that.”  
When it was over, he made her put it on again. 3 times.

 “I’m crying because I’m happy, stupid!”

_“Stop, stop! You’re going to take someone’s eye out. Besides, you’re saying it all wrong. It’s levi_ oo _sa, not levios_ aa _.”  
“She’s a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends!”_

Ron scowled “I knew that! I just don’t know why you’re crying because you’re happy! I didn’t think anyone did that!”

_“Okay, just relax.”  
“Mental, that one, I’m telling you.”_

Hermione paused a moment, then gave a smile small smile through her tears, her voice cracking. “Only because you’ve got the emotional range of a teaspoon.”

Ron’s scowl fell away, and was replaced by a grin as he began to laugh. He laughed until he was gripping his stomach with his injured arms; he laughed harder than he ever thought he had, so much so that there were tears in _his_ eyes.

_“You’re scary, you know that? Brilliant, but scary.”_

Hermione was laughing too; they laughed so much that they were getting funny looks from the people on the train, and it was only the train’s whistle that brought them back to reality.

“Oh Merlin’s beard, I’d better go.” Hermione said, hurriedly wiping her face. She held out her hand to Ron, and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Thankfully, it fitted perfectly. They gave each other another hug, Hermione burying her face into Ron’s shoulder and him running his hand through her hair. This time Hermione was contemplating not letting go; after what had just happened she didn’t want to go back to the dreary work of the ministry. But they pulled apart and Ron gently wiped away the last tear stain on her face.

“Your arms won’t get any better if you keep lifting them like that.” Ron simply rolled his eyes.

_“I’m going to bed, before either or you come up with another idea to get us all killed. Or worse, expelled.”  
“She needs to sort out her priorities.”_

Noticing the train doors about to close, she quickly kissed him and jumped onto the train. As the doors closed they stayed where they were, looking at one another through the glass. They didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to.

The train whistle blew once more, as the wheels began to turn and steam slowly rose out of the funnel. But neither of them moved, watching each other as the train gently picked up speed and rode away, until Ron was nothing more than a dot in the distance.

“Things like that are always my favourite part of the job.” Hermione turned to see the source of the voice. It was the conductor of the train, and old man around 80 with a dark grey beard and a warm smile. “Though I always thought the men who did it pretty stupid. I mean the girl’s hurrying for a train for pity’s sake, and they always wait until the last minute!”

Hermione laughed. “Well, Ron can be a little idiotic sometimes.” But she looked down upon the ring curled around her finger. The runes translated to, “For my Dearest” (which she knew was something Ron would never say, but she doubted whether he even knew what the runes meant) and the stone shimmered slightly. Peering closer, she saw her image reflected in the gem.

It was smiling so much its cheeks were going red.

* * *

 

Ron smiled at the train getting smaller in the distance. He stood alone on the platform, watching as the train blended in with the horizon and the steam looked like another cloud in the sky. He stood alone for a while, taking in what had just happened, processing what would happen next. It was only until a small owl flew onto the platform sign that the noise of its wings brought him out of his thoughts.

He peered up at the owl, with its brown speckled feathers; comfortable speaking now that he had some company. He grinned.

“The King’s still got it.”


End file.
